Unforgiven
by sprinda
Summary: It contains rape not in detail. Kurama&OCIt is for kenmeishouri. Enjoy


I don't own YYH or the song. I do own Sukara however.

Oh yeah this a song fic that how he had mated agaist his will. Sukara is a cruel fan who is demon that wanted him.

This is for a friend of a friend: kenmeishouri

The Unforgiven

by Metallica

_**Lay beside me **_

Kurama was blindfolded and tied to the table surrounded by darkness

_**tell me what have they done**_

_**speak the words I wanna hear to make my even rung**_

Pain was unbearable to the fox as he was being violated by an unknown person.

The fox could only scream and whimper. Between that he pleaded for the pain to stop.

_**the door is locked now but it is open if you are true**_

_**if you can understand of me then I can understand of you**_

A couple of days later, Kurama noticed that he was untied and not blindfolded as he woke up.

He when to the door but he found it to be locked. The fox started punching the door and later fell to floor in front of the locked barrier that won't let him.

_**lay beside me under wicked sky **_

_**through the black of day dark of night **_

_**we share this paradise.**_

He woke again this time tied to a bed but this time he was not blind folded but it was still dark.

_**the door cracks open but there is no sun shining through**_

_**like hearts scaring still**_

_**but there is no sun shining through**_

_**but there is no sun shining through**_

_**no sun shining **_

The fox whimper as he heard the door creaked open. He knew what was going to happen. It happens every time the door opened. This time he saw her figure.. Kurama felt fear in his heart and caught himself begging for her not to do it again.

As usual she didn't listen, but she said to him quietly, " Your mine. Fox."

_**What I felt what I known **_

_**turn the pages turn to stone**_

_**behind the door should I open it for you **_

It took a lot for him to stay a wake, but he did. Kurama felt her untied him.

Kurama knew that she had him for she had mated with him.

She turned on the light

_**What I felt what I known**_

_**sick and tired I stand alone**_

_**Could you be there?**_

_**the one that waits for you**_

_**Are you unforgiven too?**_

He got off the bed and his buckled underneath him. Kurama saw her for the first time.

Long curly black hair and hazel eyes and pale skin. Kurama felt tears fall because he smelt something that has binded them together.

_**Lay beside me **_

**_this won't hurt I swear_**

_**she loves me not she loves me still**_

**_but she'll never love again on._**

She helped him to his feet and got him to sit on now there bed.

He knew who she was.. She was his first love when he was a demon.

Sukara the last dog demon and when she takes on lovers she rapes them, but she mated with him. Of all the demons she could have mated with she picked him.

_**She laid beside me **_

_**She will be there when I am gone.**_

_**Like hearts scaring still **_

_**she still be there when I am gone **_

_**she still be there when I am gone**_

_**yeah she still be there**_

Kurama laid down and she saw tears and she laid beside him. Knowing what was wrong and wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face in his crimson hair.

_**What I felt what I known **_

_**turn the pages turn to stone**_

_**behind the door should I open it for you **_

_**What I felt what I known**_

_**sick and tired I stand alone**_

_**Could you be there?**_

_**the one that waits for you**_

_**Are you unforgiven too?**_

" Why …What did I do to deserve THIS?" he asked himself, "Why her?….wait the contract ..the one that my father made with her father..NNNOOO!"

He is use to be free. Free to roam when or where ever he wanted to and now he is trapped because of a deal their fathers made.

_**Lay beside me **_

_**tell me what I have done **_

_**the door is closer on your eyes **_

_**Now I see the sun **_

_**Yes I see the sun **_

_**I see it**_

But he loved her or is it because he knew what happened. He didn't know. All he had was mixture of to many feelings.

_**What I felt what I known **_

_**turn the pages turn to stone**_

_**behind the door should I open it for you **_

_**What I felt what I known**_

_**so sick and tired I stand alone**_

_**Could you be there?**_

_**the one that waits**_

_**the one that waits for you**_

He knew that she will need him. So here he has to stay and he knew that he can't leave.

_**What I felt what I known **_

_**turn the pages turn to stone**_

_**behind the door should I open it for you **_

_**What I felt what I known**_

_**I take this kid and bury it in you **_

He knew that she was going to have his child.

_**because you are unforgiven too.**_

Kurama will never forgive her for raping him repeatedly

Nor she will forgive him for leaving her the first time around..

pants : Ok that was stuck in my head a long time and I have to get out of my head.

the song is a remix to the origanl The unforgiven II.


End file.
